gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 381 - Jazz Age
Ch. 380 - Girl with Dreams Ch. 382 - Autumn Vacation CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Déjà Vu Travel to Sumptuous Love Time Loop Match 12 details in Sumptuous Love Time Loop 2. Lawn Grass Place 4 Mansion Lawn in the Garden 3. As Suspected Travel to Baku Street Sellers Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Baku Street Sellers Time Warp 4. Beverage Station Have 3 Drink Station in the Garden Upgrade 1 Mansion Lawn to Level 2 5. Upgraded Return to Desert Airport Find 12 hidden objects in Desert Airport 6. Surveying the Area Travel to A Whole Lot of Luck Paradox Find 6 differences in A Whole Lot of Luck Paradox 7. The Jazz Age Party Travel to Dressing Up Find 12 hidden objects in Dressing Up 8. R&D Return to Market in Oasis Find 12 hidden objects in Market in Oasis 9. Crowd Charmer Travel to Man of the Hour Find 12 hidden objects in Man of the Hour 10. Party Reception Upgrade 1 Drink Station to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Mansion Lawn to Level 3 11. Wild Twenties Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 381 scenes Have 1 Front Yard in the Garden 12. Complete Jazz Age Set Collect the Jazz Age Band and place it in your Garden 13. Mansion Yard Upgrade 1 Front Yard to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Drink Station to Level 3 14. Large Yard Upgrade 1 Front Yard to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Front Yard to Level 5 15. Build the The Grand Mansion Complete the The Grand Mansion Wonder 16. Large Dwelling House Upgrade the The Grand Mansion to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Sumptuous Love Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Sumptuous Love Time Loop 3 Star Baku Street Sellers Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Baku Street Sellers Time Warp 3 Dressing Up Earn 3 stars in Dressing Up 3 Star Man of the Hour Earn 3 stars in Man of the Hour 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 381 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 381 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 381 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS Suspicious Fellow Travel to Luxurious Mansion Find 12 hidden objects in SCENE6 3 Star for Luxurious Mansion Earn 3 stars in Luxurious Mansion |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Déjà Vu Ch.381/S.1 - Sumptuous Love Time Loop Are you ready for the next chapter in our very own "Noir" story. I have news that might spark some interest. Remember this place? Yes, the very case Quincy was working sometime ago! According the reports, we had a Time Warp here before. And now, we have a Time Loop. You know what that means right? Doppelganger! Exactly! You are called the brightest agent for a reason! We have to be very careful and try not to look suspicious as much as possible Chances are this Doppelganger fellow will be just as cautious like us! We should not commit any blunder. Quest:As Suspected Ch.381/S.2 - Baku Street Sellers Time Warp I don't know how he does it. I meant the Doppelganger! How can he take the form of another human? Any theory, Agent? Since we both don't know how much about this Doppelganger, your guess will be as good as mine. He at least needs something that belongs to the person like hair and whatnot to duplicate their form. That is our lowest hanging fruit, in terms of theory! I genuinely hate this person, it's like we are clearing after his mess. To catch this person, we should be searching the vicinity quite vigorously. And we should be somewhere near the scene. Quest:Upgraded Ch.68/S.5 - Desert Airport OK! Maybe the flowers didn't impress her. But, this will surely do! Come on, hurry up! I have to be somewhere and I am going to run late! You won't be late, of that I am sure. Eleanor! I present to you the updated version of your Time Machine! This version is faster than the previous one and I have tweaked the way you interact with the Time Machine! Really? Just like that, my Time Machine is updated? Why don't you can take her for a spin? Did he really update my Time Machine? Only one way to find out! Quest:Surveying the Area Ch.381/S.3 - A Whole Lot of Luck Paradox Let's survey the Beyond for some unusual activites. We can't catch a break, can we? OK! We are looking for a suspicious fellow. Noticed anything strange? Me neither! This is not helping. I need to scan the area very deep to notice minute details. We don't have the advanced technology to do it. Quest:The Jazz Age Party Ch.381/S.4 - Dressing Up Let's take this for a spin. And see what the fuss is all about! That was fast! I am here in no time! Plus the interface is much easier than the older version! Care to join, Agent? A friend of mine has invited me to a party! I dropped Quincy a message too. I need a date! Well, not like a romantic date, but a friendly date! Uh! Sorry Eleanor, took me a little while to reach-wait! Are we in the 20s? Yes indeed! Well, I am no stranger to parties. It's just that, I couldn't find time to enjoy one of these occasions! Quest:R&D Ch.336/S.5 - Market in Oasis I know someone who can help us. Or at least I hope he can help. You are saying that you need a device, like a scope to scan the vicinity? Sounds doable! In fact, I aleady have a prototype but sadly it is at it's earlies stages. Need some tweaking and only then can I give it to you/ I knew I could rely on him! Couldn't wait to get my hands on it! Quest:Crowd Charmer Ch.381/S.5 - Man of the Hour The 20s were wild! People used to party like crazy! Come on, Quincy! I will introduce you to my friend. He is not my friend per se, rather an acquaintance. Is that him? In the middle? Well, isn't he a sharp dressed man! It's been fun and everything but, I have to head back to the Manor. But worry not, Quincy is staying back.